


the magic touch

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Girls but without the grossness of Girls, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: “It doesn’t matter,” she says waspishly. “Because even if I did want...that…we can’t do it. You and I,” she gestures between them, “can’t be together.”Ben considers this. “Could we be together but not touch each other?”“Yeah, that’s the whole point,” she says. “We are not gonna touch each other.”





	the magic touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Chole, who once told me I should rewrite all of Adam's scenes in Girls and make them a) better and b) about reylo, so this is a tiny movement in that direction. Happy Birthday, Chole <3

The Force has a wacky sense of humor.

That’s what Rey decides, anyway, because why else would the bond come to life every time one or both of them is at least partially naked? 

It’s dumb and she hates it. She’ll be under an X-wing one moment, happily tinkering away, and the next, Ben’s big dumb chest will be in her face. Or she’ll be in the refresher, wet and naked and happy as can be when all of a sudden Ben is right beside her, trying to enjoy his own shower. 

The worst part is Rey  _ likes _ seeing him in various states of undress, and she knows that Ben likes seeing her. Which is really inconvenient, seeing as how they’re enemies. She isn’t supposed to look forward to the times her enemy will appear naked before her. 

At least  _ she _ makes a show of covering her eyes and turning away. Ben does nothing at all to hide his appreciation of her body. 

“Will you  _ stop _ looking at me?” she wails, struggling to find a towel while also covering as much of her naked form as possible. 

“No,” he says in an obvious sort of tone. 

“I don’t look at you,” she points out, finally seizing a towel and wrapping it around her. 

“No, but you want to.” He smirks, leaning against a wall that must be on his side, because it looks like he’s leaning on thin air from her perspective. “Admit it, Rey--you want me as badly as I want you.”

“Nope,” she lies. “I don’t.”

“You do.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” she says waspishly. “Because even if I did want...that…we can’t do it. You and I,” she gestures between them, “can’t be together.”

Ben considers this. “Could we be together but not touch each other?”

“Yeah, that’s the whole point,” she says. “We are not gonna touch each other.”

“But we can touch ourselves?”

Rey’s cheeks turn bright red. “Um. Sure.”

“We can touch ourselves, but not each other, while we’re together?” he presses, moving closer to her.

Rey steps back. “Well...huh.” She bites her lip. “...okay. But we don’t look at each other.”

Ben looks put out. “But--”

She shakes her head. “Those are the rules. If you want this...thing...to happen.”

Ben thinks for a moment. Finally, he nods. “Okay.”

Which is how they find themselves at opposite ends of the couch in his lounge, staring determinedly ahead of them as they touch themselves in their respective ways. They’re both trying not to make noise, but every time one of them sighs or moans, it makes the other that much more aroused.

“Don’t look,” Rey pants when she feels Ben’s eyes on her. “It breaks the rules.” 

“Right,” he grunts. “That isn’t perverted at all.” He strokes his cock furiously, but it isn’t enough. He turns to look at Rey again.

“ _ Ben _ ,” she hisses. 

“New rules,” he decides, staring straight at her.

Rey finally looks up--and moans at the intensity of his gaze. Their hands work furiously, bringing them both to the edge at the same time. Rey closes her eyes, crying out as she comes.

When her eyes open, he’s gone.

.

Rey can’t stop thinking about their encounter. She can’t stop thinking of the way his massive hand had wrapped around his cock. It looks too big for her, but somehow, that only makes her want it. She thinks about that cock while she touches herself, desperately pushing as many fingers inside of her as she can. 

She’s doing that very thing when the bond suddenly fizzles to life. She pulls out her fingers, but it’s too late--Ben has already seen.

“Rey,” he breathes, eyes darkening. 

“Go away--” she starts to say, but then Ben is kneeling in front of her and licking her wet folds. Her mouth falls open as he laps eagerly at her, kissing and licking and suckling at her. “Ben,” she groans.

“New rules,” he whispers before his tongue delves inside her.

Rey comes with her fingers in his hair and his name on her lips. 

.

Every time the bond brings them together, it seems like Ben adds a new rule. Which is how Rey finds herself getting off on his fingers and tongue  _ multiple  _ times, and how she finds herself pulling at Ben’s cock and taking it in her mouth. The one thing she will not allow is taking his cock between her legs, because that, she knows, is the point of no return. As soon as she takes Ben there, it’s over. 

“You’ll take me in your mouth and you’ll let me get you off over and over, but you won’t let this one thing happen?” he asks her.

“I can’t,” she says hoarsely. “I just can’t. Not while you’re my enemy.”

“Is that the only reason?”

She considers. “Yes.” 

Ben considers. “All right.”

.

The war ends not long after that. Ben defects to the Resistance, helping them take down the First Order, now led by Hux. 

On the night Hux surrenders, the First Order now and truly defeated, Rey goes to Ben’s room. He answers with a smile, but it fades when he sees the look on her face. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong is,” she says in a thick voice, “is this.” She gestures between them. “Us.” 

He steps forward. “You’re shaking.” 

She takes a deep breath. “I’ve...I’ve wanted this,” she admits. “For a really long time.”

“Me too,” he says softly, and then he leans down to kiss her.

They’ve never kissed before. Of all the things they’ve done, kissing was one of the things Rey refused to do, one of the rules she refused to bend or break--even for him. Kissing felt too intimate, too romantic. And...it is. When Ben kisses her, she knows that she loves him, that she’s loved him since they touched hands, and she will always love him.

That night, she finally takes him between her legs. 

It’s worth the wait.

  
  



End file.
